spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drafted In
Drafted In is the seventh episode of the first series, Time Travellers. It aired on August 22nd, 2015. Plot The Tardis arrives on a interplanetary battlefield of sorts as a war is going on and everyone is being drafted in as quick as they can for reinforcements. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft, unknown that this is around 5 to 10 minutes after the last events from A Homecoming Experiment where Patrick has joined the Tardis crew as a new second companion to the 903 year old Time Lord, the Doctor who is frantically working at the controls as his usual reckless self because he always gets into a predicament of craziness. "What's the newest emergency? It's been 10 minutes in space, you were all planets in the sky and now, you've got yourself in whatever is here now." SpongeBob complains. "To save you time, it's mauve." The Doctor describes the colour of the message. "Why would be mauve? Any other reason it would be mauve than the usual red." Patrick asks about the describing of the colour. "It's coded in the Universe as the universally recognized color for danger, does no-one teach you that anymore?" The Doctor teaches them the explanation. "No, but then what happened to red?" SpongeBob inquires. "For you, that's just humans. By everyone else's standards in the universe, red's just the camp color. The ship I'm following's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." The Doctor tells them. "And that's pretty much safe, is it?" SpongeBob asks to assure him. "Totally, so believe me then." The Doctor agrees with him. The Tardis produces a bang as sparks come from the main console an time rotor. "Okay then, reasonably. Should have really just have said reasonably there. No, It's jumping time tracks, trying to get away from us." The Doctor finishes his sentence. "What exactly is this thing that we're chasing?" "No idea." The Doctor tells him. "Then why are we chasing it?" "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure." The Tardis spins towards the spaceship as the titles begin. The Tardis lands in a cupboard of all places. "So, where is now?" Patrick asks the Doctor. "I don't know everything, Patrick! You two should stop asking me all these questions." The Doctor explains. "Hey, don't bark on us." SpongeBob complains. "Sorry, I just need to get used to other kinds of people." The Doctor says. He walks outside into an corridor into an army base. "Want to see something exciting, you two? Come over here." The Doctor calls them from outside. They run into a walkway above the solders, some of them alien, some of them human - all of a mix up. "That's pretty cool." SpongeBob comments. "Which war are they fighting for?" Patrick inquires. "Good question, perhaps between 3491AD and near the ending of the 7 war." The Doctor says. "7 war?" "A war that was stationed every 7th of July. From seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy until 7.7.7777. A seven year old war." The Doctor explains. "Best war ever." SpongeBob comments. "More like worst war ever." The Doctor disagrees. "I suppose, in a way." SpongeBob tries to agree. "'xuse me, you three. Report to the commander." An alien guard greets them. "Finally, business as usual." SpongeBob comments. "What do you mean?" Patrick asks him. "It's a template. We recycle it. Every time we go on an adventure, this happens." SpongeBob tells him. "What is it this time?" Patrick asks him. They come into the commander's room. "We scanned you on the way in, for the other two. But, I know you. The Doctor. Nice work on some of the stuff you've done and have yet to do." The Commander thanks the Doctor. "So, what's next, commander?" The Doctor personally asks him. "Final stages of our latest war. Hyper-space field of war. Being going on for fifty years now. We need you as our planner in the war. Right here, right now." The Commander explains the recent war. "I accept, but what about my two companions here." The Doctor says. "I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war?" The Commander asks the two companions. "Yes, sir!" They agree as they salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people. "Time to get our game on." The Commander explains as he throws a folder onto the table as the episode ends with TO BE CONTINUED.